


Peach Season

by Tomi_Lang



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup, Peach Stands for Butt, When is This Set? Nobody Knows, cute underwear, mentions of rimming, peach - Freeform, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomi_Lang/pseuds/Tomi_Lang
Summary: When Goro finds out Ren loves peaches, he prepares a peach-based sexy surprise for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 26





	Peach Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This oneshot is just a reupload from my old account, which I deleted for personal reasons. Since I decided to return to AO3, this little fic is back as well. If it seems familiar to you, that's why.
> 
> The fic is based on this lovely art by @maruitenshi:
> 
> <https://twitter.com/maruitenshi/status/1144339971228282881>
> 
> I saw it and became inspired immediately. So once again, this silly story is for, Alex. I hope you like it!
> 
> And I hope everyone likes it too! Enjoy reading!

As Goro looked at himself in the mirror, fixing himself up, he seriously hoped Ren would take his time cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. He really needed that time, to fulfil his plan all the way through. Daring to take a peek from the bathroom, he saw his boyfriend was still washing the dishes, humming some tune to himself.

It was a lovely early summer evening – warm, but not so hot one could feel their skin melting off their bodies. Those were the last days before school would let out for the summer holiday, and there were still classes and exams to study for.

But on that particular evening, Goro was more than lucky to steal one freer night to have Ren stay over at his place. Sure, they did spend some time of the evening studying for their respective exams, but it was time spent together. They could eat dinner together, talk and laugh together, cuddle together and… much much more.

And Goro had already planned something special for that 'more'.

After all, he reminded himself with a satisfied smile, it was peach season. And the teen detective did remember how delighted his boyfriend was to discover peach smoothies were now on sale at the Shibuya Station stand. And as Ren specifically said, "nothing tastes better than a peach in season".

Well well, if Ren loved his peaches so much… a peach is exactly what he would get.

That impromptu smoothie date had taken place just a week earlier, but a week was all Goro had needed to plan this… literally sweet night. At first, he hadn't been sure _what_ he was intending on doing, besides the general idea. Then, he had proceeded to read advices in women's magazines – because those provided the most useful information. And when that had not been enough, he had turned to the internet. The images he had found did leave him quite flustered, but that had been enough to set him in the right direction.

And okay, as shameful as it had made him feel, he _had_ asked Ann for advice. Just this once. Maybe.

He was glad he had, though. Because if not for her, he would have not known how far he could have gone with his idea, and get all the things he needed for the most perfect peach effect.

As soon as they had finished eating, he had told Ren he wanted to take a shower first, counting on his boyfriend's prior knowledge of his thorough shower routine. But then, ah yes, Goro could not wash himself all the way through, for what they were about to do would require him to wash himself all over again… preferably with Ren, of course.

Ahem, not the point right now.

Goro washed his face _again_ in cold water, to remove the increasing blush. Now was not the time to fantasize and heat himself up, before they even got started. And he needed his face to be its natural colour to prepare it properly.

Blinking the water out of eyes, he fixed his hair again, sniffed it, and added more cream. Because, really, there was probably no such thing as too much _peach-scented_ hair cream. Goro was certain some kind of dying material was included in this cream too, because his hair now looked pinker.

Next was the makeup. With her utmost courtesy, Ann had gifted him a brand-new unopened pack of her best, pinkest, peachiest, soft-soft makeup set she had apparently bought in Rome some time ago. She had said it was okay, she still had her used set, and could always just order more online. It was more important to her that, should this _project_ succeed, Goro would be able to repeat it all in the future.

Breathing deep to keep the new rising blush away from his cheeks, he did hope all this effort would be worth it as much as his friend anticipated.

As he brushed the pink powder over his cheeks, he could not help but repeatedly sniff it. There was something addictive about how sweet just a bit of makeup could be. It was enough to make Goro feel… happy, relaxed, in love. He thought of his oblivious lover, still humming to himself in the kitchen, hoping he too could be attracted to him through this scent just the same way. Maybe, he thought to himself, he should have put some of that makeup on Ren…?

Soft giggles escaped his lips. Ah, what a smitten teenager he was. But he had no regrets. His life had amounted to nothing before Ren had barged into it, pulling him into a whirlwind of emotions Goro could never imagine he would feel. He finally was happy, alive and very grateful. And every waking moment since the establishment of their romantic relationship, the brunet never stopped needing to let the other boy know how much he meant to him.

It just so happened that being adventurous in the bedroom was part of that. Apparently.

Makeup was not something one should wear to sleep, and as Goro already knew, Ren preferred him without it. But for the desired effect, of looking and smelling like a peach, he was quite content with wearing it. Now Goro's cheeks were blushing a peachy pink, dusted with peachy glitter, his features contoured with a darker – but still peachy – shade, his eyes were shadowed with a peachy hue, and his lips…

Now, this particular lipstick promised a very specific peach flavour. Goro could taste the lipstick as he applied it and hoped this product would not disappoint. His lips were glowing pink now, that was for sure.

He sprayed perfume over his neck, his wrists, his inner elbows and inner knees – apparently, those were where the scent would linger the most – and worried he might had overdone it with the peach. Too late for that, he thought to himself, if he was to turn himself into a human peach, that was probably part of the deal.

And now, for the outfit. Their sensual experiences so far had taught the detective so much about what he attracted in his lover. He knew by now how to dress, if he wanted his clothes to be removed quickly by Ren's gentle hands. Of course, acting was always accompanied with the clothing, and Goro had already learnt one thing his boyfriend liked in particular: how he brought his public, Detective Prince persona – the one which indeed required him to act unlike himself the most – into the bedroom.

And that called for a semi-formal attire. Semi-formal, because Ren liked having a shirt to tug on and slide his hands underneath, together with underwear which by both concealing _and_ accentuating the important parts, was highly tempting to touch, and then remove.

His school uniform shirt would do, he figured. His winter shirt, in particular, as Goro concluded it would look even more formal. His school necktie had to go with it, of course, because ties increased the formal effect, were something one could tug on, and…

He would not mind having this tie being used to… tie other things. It always seemed to serve the other purposes greatly anyway.

It took him a full minute to decide whether socks were appropriate for the occasion. He wore them, removed them, then wore them again. They could stay on, he told himself eventually. They could, perhaps, serve more as a formal frame to…

The main part.

The main…

Thing.

The…

Article of. Clothing.

Goro did not need to look in the mirror to know his blush returned at full force. Curse Ann and her talent at finding clothes which exceeded all imagination. He means, bless her. When she had suggested he would wear…

_Gulp_

A pair of peach underpants, he thought the garment would be made of… a peach-patterned fabric. Or, well, honestly, what else could he expect but…

A pair of peachy pink tight, sexy, boxers that had PEACH written on the back?

Thanks to Futaba teaching him the secret language of memes and emojis, Goro was less than innocent about what this actually meant.

Yep, the word was strategically smeared all over his behind. It did not help that those underpants were indeed tight enough, and close enough to his own skin tone, to make him look nearly nude. But that was exactly what this thing was made for… right?

With another gulp, a probably very deep blush and a shaky hand, Goro traced his finger over the word written on the underwear, helping himself realise the reality of it all. Of how far he was ready to go, how much he was probably going to embarrass himself, just to give his lover a very original, arousing surprise—

—oops. Goro completely forgot his own butt was so ticklish, he could tickle himself there just by his own touch.

Before he could stop himself, it was already too late. Ren had already heard him laughing his signature ticklish high-pitched laugh, and rushed to the bathroom to see what all the fuss was about.

That was not what he had planned. Not at all. He was supposed to wait for Ren on the bed, lying in a seductive pose, holding unto a fresh peach and biting into it so slowly it was supposed to make his boyfriend drool, or eat him right away, or both.

But instead, to his utter shame, Goro was found standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, his back turned to the door, his hands resting on his bottom and his makeup vanishing under his natural, deep red blush.

He turned his head briefly to see Ren's reaction, as the other teen stood at the door and stared at him with a cryptic awe, then quickly moved his hands to the front and started playing with his fingers nervously.

Damn it, Goro was caught way too off-guard to look as sexy as he wanted to.

Sneaking another look behind him, he saw Ren was now… smirking. What was that for? To make fun of him, or…?

"My my, what a beautiful thing we have here~" Ren purred, sending a shiver down Goro's spine. It was _that_ kind of smirk, then. "And is that… a peach I'm smelling?"

Goro gulped hard. Well, that seemed to deliver the desired effect, he supposed. There was a golden, _hungry_ , glint in Ren's eyes, that was for sure. Even though Goro was still blushing furiously, feeling defeated at how his plan was foiled, he could still feel his body positively react to that glint.

When Ren looked at him like that, like he was a shiny treasure hidden at the end of the world, Goro always felt weak inside. The knowledge another human being desired him not for personal gain, but for love alone – it made his soul soften, and his body tremble. Who could think one could feel pure love and raw lust at the very same time? This sensation was so sweet, so soft, so pink, so…

Peachy.

Goro tried his best to maintain just a little bit of self-control so Ren could approach him on his own, be baited into making the first move, be drawn to him by his own primal urge.

And Ren was willing to do just that. He slowly stepped towards the brunet, his gaze first fixating on his wine-red eyes, and then…

Ah yes, the magical peach underwear.

"How nice of you, to surprise me at the end of a long day with my favourite sweet treat…" Goro could tell his lover was pausing just to think of the rest of his poetic flirt. "A sweet, plump peach, in such a pretty package".

Goro's heart skipped a beat right then and there. Wow, it worked. It actually worked. Thank you, Ann, and thank the internet, and thank Ren for loving peaches. The sweet innuendo was right on spot. Honestly, it was beyond Goro to ever imagine he would be so turned on by his lover talking about his butt like that.

He bit his lower lip a bit too hard, but did not mind the pain. Now was his turn to play the sweet flirty game, and he was very eager to participate.

"Are you hungry? I have made sure to pick for you the biggest, plumpest, sweetest peach I could put my hands on".

And with that, just as he had trained himself prior, he grabbed his own still-packaged peach, pressing up to it and willingly serving it to the now very hungry Ren.

Because even if it did not exactly go the way Goro intended it, all this preparation still did the trick. With a hasty step, his lover closed the distance between them, accepting his "gift" and kneeling down to allow better access to it.

Goro turned his head forward and sighed at Ren's hands feeling his butt thoroughly, massaging it, and squeezing it. He could hear the other teen sniffing at him, inhaling him. Ren's hands, as expected, travelled lower, to where Goro had earlier sprayed the perfume, taking the scent in. Then he rose up, his hands travelling back upwards, lingering over the PEACH print once again, before sliding under Goro's shirt, grabbing him by the waist and turning him around.

Their breaths heaved and they stared at each other for a long moment. Goro delighted in the look Ren had in his eyes as he examined his lover's well-painted face. Those eyes were burning with desire, with softness, with love, with sweetness, with so many different positive things. Goro drowned inside these quicksilver pools, letting himself sink so deep he barely registered Ren sniffing at his face as well, before pulling him close.

"You put so much effort into this, my sweet beloved summer fruit… I never thought a tasty peach could be wrapped so nicely".

And with that, their lips met in a tender kiss. Ren was just feeling them, but then – probably noticing the flavoured lipstick – started licking them, biting them gently, _tasting_ them. Once again, Goro could feel his heart float happily in his chest at the success of his sophisticated decoration. Who knew the correct perfume and makeup could make one so-so happy?

Goro was already drinking happily on Ren's lips when the raven pulled apart, whispering against Goro's lips,

"Mind if I eat my peach now?"

Ren's lips were pink now too, Goro just realised, and that along with the much-anticipated request pulled a chuckle out of the brunet.

"Sure, but you should remove the package first".

This was answered with his lover's own chuckle. "Of course, my love".

At this point, half-knowing what to expect next, Goro turned around, holding unto the sink and bracing himself to be overwhelmed. Meanwhile, Ren separated from him to accept his "gift". He could sense his lover kneeling behind him, grasping the rim of his underpants…

And pressing his face against them. Goro gasped with shock, slight embarrassment, and unexpected pleasure.

"So soft…" Ren murmured, then grazed his teeth against Goro's tailbone, catching the underpants in his mouth... and finally pulled them off.

"Goddamnitfuck!" the detective blurted out, despite himself, hurrying to cover his crimson red face in his arms, losing balance, then grabbing unto the sink once again, and shivering at the sudden touch of air on his… well… peach.

Ren now brought his mouth back to said peach, and Goro could feel his smile against his skin as he kissed the right cheek,

"So sweet", he whispered.

Then kissed the left cheek.

"Like an angel's baby".

That enough drove Goro up such a ridiculous infatuated high he was not sure where to place himself within the plane of existence anymore.

So, he just rode the very sweet, drunken feeling of Ren tasting his beloved peach just as promised. The raven's palms felt around his butt, grasping, touching, massaging, pinching; his lips planting gentles kisses at first, then intensifying their contact with increasingly demanding sucks and nips; his teeth slightly biting into the soft flesh; and his tongue… oh, that tongue. Goro was certain there were just some things too sinful for a tongue to be capable of doing. Things he himself never really dared to imagine could be done to him, or would even want to be done to him.

But here he was, standing in his bathroom, very thankful he did clean himself at least there, grabbing unto his kitchen sink and moaning loudly as his boyfriend was introducing him to a whole new world of sensations with just his mouth, and just on his butt. As he glanced downwards and saw how he was hardening at that, the teen detective thought to himself he would not mind becoming a peach for his boyfriend again in the future.

But that would be for another time. Now, he figured, he only needed this moment of sweet bliss to indulge in. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he entertained himself with the thought that after Ren's very hungry treatment, his butt would surely become sore, and swollen, and very pink, and very very loved.

Just like a peach.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh right, it's Goro's birthday today. This isn't my birthday fic for him though because I wrote this last year. Still, happy birthday Goro~! <3


End file.
